1. Field of the Invention The invention relates to a method and apparatus for integrating a device into a network and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for secured integration of a control device into an automation network.
2. Detailed Description of the Related Art For a communication-enabled device, for example, a field device, such as a control device, an intelligent sensor or actuator, to be integrated into a communication network, configuration settings have to be set at the device.
The configuring device here can communicate with a higher-order server, for example, an automation server of a process control system or a programmable controller or a control room, to obtain configuration settings. It is necessary here to secure the exchange of data by way of the communication link between the device and the server cryptographically, for example, by encrypting the data or calculating a cryptographic checksum.
For the data exchanged between the device and the server to be able to be cryptographically encrypted, the device requires a cryptographic key or password, which has to be configured at the device. The configuration of cryptographic keys or passwords at devices is generally associated with a high level of administrative outlay. Also, the inputting or configuration of the cryptographic key or password at the device is error-prone. As a result, a major time outlay is usually required to install and commission a communication-enabled device. As the security of the entire network is also dependent on the configuration, configuring must also occur in a secured manner.